lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gli Altri
250px|right|thumb|Gli Altri importanti. Da sinistra: [[Fake Henry Gale|il falso Henry Gale, Ms. Klugh, Tom, Alex, Pickett ]] Gli Altri sono un gruppo di sconosciuti abitanti dell'Isola. Erano presenti sull'Isola prima dell'incidente del volo 815 e da quel momento si sono infiltrati tra i gruppi di sopravvissuti della coda e della metà dell'aereo, rapendone molti di loro. Prima dell'incidente gli Altri hanno rapito la bambina di Danielle Rousseau, Alex, poco dopo la sua nascita. Hanno dimostrato di non esitare ad uccidere quando sono stati affrontati. Anche se si sono presentati come incivili, selvaggi e bifolchi, sembrano essere un gruppo ben organizzato con una conoscenza più approfondita dell'Isola. Nei flashback in cui si vede cos'è successo quando Claire è stata rapita e portata alla stazione DHARMA Caduceo gli altri sono quasi tutti vestiti da scienziati. Agli Altri sono inoltre stati attribuiti i sussurri. Com'è nato il termine Gli Altri è il termine che i sopravvissuti del'incidente e Danielle Rousseau usano per gli altri abitanti dell'isola. Si deve notare che il termine 'altri' è totalmente relativo; per esempio, è stato evidenziato nel programma che tutti sono degli 'Altri' per Rousseau. * Nell'episodio Pilota, parte prima, Jin dice a Sun, "Non ti preoccupare degli altri." * In alcune occasioni, Jack si riferisce agli altri sperduti come "gli altri". * Quando Kin incontra i sopravvissuti dela coda dell'aereo, li chiama "Altri". * Ana Lucia si riferisce ai tizi che hanno rapito diversi membri del suo gruppo non come "Altri", ma come "Loro". Primi Incontri right|thumb|250px|Gli Altri vanno a prendere Walt * Gli Altri sono stati nominati per la prima volta da Danielle Rousseau nell'episodio Solitudine, dove afferma che gli Altri avevano preso sua figlia Alex poco dopo che averla data alla luce. ** Afferma di sentirli mormorare nella giungla. **Altri sopravvissuti come Sayid, Shannon e Sawyer hanno sentito questi bisbigli supportando la tesi di Danielle. ** Ethan Rom è introdotto come personaggio in questo episodio; si scopre in seguito che è uno degli Altri in Un figlio ed è confermato in Maternità. * Ne Gli altri 48 giorni, apprendiamo di più sugli Altri, che hanno attaccato e rapito i sopravvissuti della coda fin dal loro arrivo sull'Isola. * Gli Altri sono un gruppo tangible (alcune volte conosciuti come Seabillies-gioco di parole con il termine inglese 'hillbillie', che significa più o meno 'campagnolo' e che scherza sull'apparente modo di vivere selvaggio degli Altri, ndt) che appare per la prima volta in Esodo, parte seconda quando sequestrano Walt e fanno scoppiare la zattera. **Questo gruppo era composto da Tom, Molotov Woman, ed una coppia di gemelli. Infiltrazioni *Ethan si è infiltrato nel campo base dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale, prima di essere scoperti da Hurley. *Goodwin si è infiltrato nel campo base della sezione di coda, prima di essere scoperto e ucciso negli Altri 48 giorni, da Ana-Lucia. *Siccome Hurley ha fatto un censimento dei sopravvissuti e ha comparato la sua lista con quella della lista passeggeri, si ritiene che nessun altro degli Altri si sia infiltrato da qual momento in poi nel gruppo dei rimanenti superstiti. Confronti e Kate alla linea.]] *In Linea di Confine, Locke, Jack e Sawyer vengono affrontati dagli Altri che tengono Kate (come rivelato nell' episodio) e Michael (come rivelato in Tre minuti nel flashback) in ostaggio. **Tom Mr. Friendly (che sembra essere il portavoce degli Altri) dice a Locke, Jack e Sawyer che loro vivono sull' isola solo perchè Gli Altri "permettono loro" di farlo. **Per come la vedono Gli Altri, questa è la "loro isola". **Tom fa un commento in cui dice di "togliersi le scarpe" quando qualcuno è ospite, che sembra riferirsi ai sopravvissuti che vengono osservati dalla stazione della Perla. Lui fa anche un altro commento "non avreste dovuto passare dalle porte." Ciò implica che Gli Altri sapevano che i sopravvissuti avevano trovato la stazione del Cigno, forse a causa della comunicazione che 'Walt' aveva avuto con Michael. *Gli Altri appaiono principalmente in Tre Minuti, quando sequestrano e costringono Michael a fare un patto, dopo averlo fatto incontrare con Walt. *Nel finale della seconda stagione, Michael consegna Jack, Sawyer, Hurley and Kate agli Altri; che danno a Michael una barca e gli indicano di seguire la rotta di 325 gradi per trovare aiuto. Hurley viene liberato, ma dicono che Jack, Sawyer e Kate sarebbero andato a casa con loro. Rapimenti *Precedentemente all' incidente, gli Altri hanno rapito Alex. *Sembrano avere una lista passeggeri, o qualcosa di simile, del volo 815. ** Hanno fatto almeno due liste di potenziali persone da rapire dopo l'incidente. *Rapimenti successivi all' incidente: **Da parte di Ethan: ***Claire; soccorsa da Alex e Danielle, probabilmente rapita per prenderele Aaron. ***Charlie; impiccato ma rianimato da Jack e Kate. *Gli Altri hanno rapito pure un certo numero di altri sopravvissuti; a questo punto è molto probabile che qualcuno dei seguenti possa essere considerato 'compromesso' oppure un membro degli Altri. **Walt è stato rapito in Exodus: Part 2, e sembra avere delle attitudini a cui Gli Altri sono molto interessati. **Dodici membri dei sopravvissuti della sezione di coda - tra i quali Zack e Emma - in The Other 48 Days. **Cindy in Abandoned nonostante non ci siano ne tracce ne suoni di lotta a differenza di quelli occorsi negli altri rapimenti. **Michael è stato catturato quando ha provato a soccorrere suo figlio Walt, come abbiamo visto in Three Minutes. ***Successivamente è stato liberato e gli è stata assegnata la missione di liberare il falso Henry Gale e portare indietro le persone sulla the list alla the door. ***In cambio, Walt è stato restituito a Michael, insieme ad una barca, ed una rotta. **Gli Altri trattengono Jack, Kate, e Sawyer in ostaggio, ma permettono ad Hurley di tornare al campo per portare agli altri sopravvissuti il loro messaggio. *Le quattro persone che vengono rapite nel finale di "Live Together, Die Alone" sono le uniche persone ad aver avuto le visioni: Jack ha visto suo padre; Kate e Sawyer hanno visto un cavallo; e Hurley ha visto Dave. **Comunque, anche Locke ha avuto una visione di sua madre, di Boone, e dell' aereo degli spacciatori di droga, mentre Boone ha visto Shannon che veniva ammazzata dal mostro. Tutte e due le viosioni sono avvenute nella prima stagione. ***Ad ogni modo le visioni di Locke, Boone e Eko si sono dimostrate essere soltanto degli utili (ma strani) sogni, mentre le visioni degli altri quattro non hanno ancora alcuna 'spiegazione'. **Anche Shannon e Sayid hanno avuto la visione di Walt. La facciata *All' inizio si credeva che gli Altri fossero dei "selvaggi" e dei "montanari". Comunque, nella seconda stagione ciò si dimostra essere una parte della loro elaborata messinscena; **Nell' episodio Maternity Leave, Kate scopre un armadietto che contiere una barba finta e della colla teatrale (che probabilmente appartengono a Tom), e anche dei costumi. **Più tardi, Tom appare un paio di volte senza la sua barba; in Maternity Leave e in Live Together, Die Alone. ***Egli appare in questo modo in Live Together, Die Alone perchè Kate dice durante la loro conversazione che sapeva che la sua barba fosse falsa, e Klugh lo conferma, rivelando il suo nome. Tom risponde a Kate, "Grazie per avermelo detto, Kate. Non sai quanto punga questa cosa. Ma grazie per aver loro detto il mio nome, Bea." Quando il falso Henry arriva al molo, chiede a Tom "Dov'è la tua barba?" il quale gli risponde imbarazzato, "Credo che loro sappiano." Ed Henry sembra deluso. right|thumb|250px|[[La Porta.]] *Dopo il suo ritorno in Two for the Road, Michael afferma che ci sono solo circa 22 Altri, molti dei quali sono vecchi e/o donne, che vivono in tende e capanne in condizioni disagiate, esattamente come i sopravvisuti all' incidente, e si nutrono di pesce essiccato; ciò è parte della facciata. **Michael dice anche che Walt, Cindy, Emma, Zack e gli altri ostaggi sono dentro ad una stazione della DHARMA vicina all' accampamento degli Altri, che viene sorvegliato e protetto da due persone con le pistole. **Questa stazione, The Door, viene invece rivelata come falsa in Live Together, Die Alone. *In Three Minutes, Walt diche che gli Altri stanno "mentendo," e che "non sono quello che dicono di essere." I Membri Gli Altri importanti * "Him" - Presunto leader degli Altri (come affermato dal falso Henry Gale, e accennato da Tom). * Il falso Henry Gale - Fatto prigioniero dai sopravvissuti della sezione centrale, e in seguito liberato da Michael. In Live Together, Die Alone da l' impressione di essere un elemento molto autorevole. * Ms. Klugh (o Bea) - anche lei da l' impressione di essere un elemento molto autorevole. * Mr. Friendly (o Tom) - Sembra essere il portavoce degli Altri. Ha un buon grado di importanza. * Pickett - Sembra essere violento dopo aver dato a Sawyer un calcio nel petto in Live Together, Die Alone. Non sembra che sia un elemento molto autorevole. * Alex - Nonostante sia stata cresciuta dagli Altri, le azioni di Alex indicano che lei sta provando a sabotare le azioni degli Altri. Non condivide la loro crudeltà. Gli Altri morti (il cui nome è noto) * Ethan Rom - Ucciso da Charlie. Finse di essere uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale; ha rapito Claire e Charlie per avere Aaron. * Goodwin - Ucciso da Ana-Lucia. Si infiltrò tra i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale. Altri il cui nome non è noto (Vivi & Morti) * Tre rapitori (2 uomini, 1 donna) uccisi da Mr. Eko e Ana Lucia quando andarono a rapire le persone. * Varie persone sconosciute nella stazione medica * Molotov woman quella che ha distrutto la seconda zattera durante il rapimento di Walt. * Gemello #1 e Gemello #2 (avvistati durante il rapimento di Walt con Mr. Friendly e "la donna della Molotov"). * Due uomini che accompagnano Michael, Mr. Friendly, Alex e Pickett in Three Minutes e ancora un altro che aveva una pistola (e con cui ha sparato) nella cattura di Michael capture. * Molti Altri al campo sulla spiaggia, includendo i due che facevano la guardia alla falsa porta della stazione. * Due persone che inseguono il Meeting Party. Uno dei quali viene sparato e ucciso da Sawyer. Caratteristiche/Convinzioni *Il concetto di bontà sembra essere molto importante per gli Altri; **Gli Altri affermano di essere brava gente. ***HENRY GALE: "Noi siamo bravi ragazzi, Michael." Live Together, Die Alone ***HENRY GALE: "Avete ammazzato due di noi - brava gente che vi lasciava in pace." Two for the Road ***HENRY GALE: "Non sono una persona cattiva!" ***ETHAN: "Noi siamo brava gente, Claire. siamo una buona famiglia." Maternity Leave ***GOODWIN: "Nathan non era una brava persona. Per quello non era sulla lista." The Other 48 Days *Sembra che rapiscano solo chi secondo loro sono delle "brave persone" *Gli Altri fanno spudoratamente in modo di essere separati dal resto dei sopravvissuti. Ma cos'è che li porta al loro isolazionismo e alla loro xenofobia? I Fatti degli Altri *Rousseau dice che loro "erano i portatori", che ci suggerisce che loro potrebbero essere l' origine della Malattia. Lei afferma anche che sono i responsabili dei sussurri che si odono nella giungla. *In ?, diventa palese che qualcuno stava osservando Il Cigno. Questi potrebbero essere gli Altri. * Hanno acceso alle pistole, esplosivi rudimentali, bolas e coltelli dell' esercito americano. * Hanno qualche collegamento con la DHARMA Initiative e la The Hanso Foundation: Tom cita Alvar Hanso in The Hunting Party: "Dall' alba delle nostre specie, all' uomo è stato dato il dono della curiosità", citazione che lui attribuisce a "qualcuno molto più intelligente di tutti quanti qui". * Hanno accesso ad una barca a motore e ad un porto. * Desmond li chiama "Gli Ostili", come li chiamava Kelvin. * Sembrano avere forza sovrumana e la capacità di muoversi senza lasciare traccia alcuna. *Hurley si descrive in uno degli episodi come "non una brava persona", forse è per questo che gli Altri lo lasciano libero nel finale della seconda serie. Teorie Esistono più gruppi di Altri? * Esiste la prova che non ci sia solo uno sparuto gruppo di Altri. Si accenna a ciò anche nei podcasts, nei quali si dice che la divisione tra "noi" ed "altri" è arbitraria. ** Il gruppo di scienziati nella stazione medica, che vanno in giro per l' isola sotto travestimento (probabilmente per effettuare una specie di esperimento sociale come nel "Signore delle Mosche" con i sopravvissuti) **quelli che sembrano piuttosto malati (forse "infetti" da qualche malattia - quella di cui parla la scritta Quarantena). E potrebbero esserci ancora ulteriori persone sull' isola. Danielle Rousseau per esempio. * Potrebbero esserci due gruppi di Altri sull' isola: ** Un gruppo ad "alta tecnologia" appartenenti alla DHARMA Initiative che si accertano che tutto rimanga sotto controllo. Vengono condotti da Him e a volte si vestono come selvaggi per sviare la gente. ** Un gruppo a "bassa tecnologia" composto da ***Persone che sono sfuggite al controllo del gruppo precedente e di fatto vivono come selvaggi. ***Discendenti dei sopravvissuti della Roccia Nera, che vivono come selvaggi. Esiste un collegamento di tipo militare? * Il coltello della donna degli Altri che Ana Lucia ha ucciso era un coltello dell' esercito degli Stati Uniti costruito una cosa come 20 anni prima. * L' abilità di combattimento di Ethan e il modo in cui ha ucciso Scott fanno pensare ad un suo passato da Marine. C'è una talpa nel gruppo dei sopravvissuti? *Libby **Esiste un piccolo indizio che anche lei fosse sul volo 815, a parte la sua apparizione all' aeroporto in "?". **Solo perchè sappiamo che aveva una vita al di fuori dell' isola non significa che gli Altri siano nati e cresciuti sull' isola - sarebbero facilmente potuti arrivare dal mondo esterno. *Cindy **Lei sparì misteriosamente durante la confusione dei sussurri in "Collision", e sembrava fosse stata rapita. Comunque, non esiste una prova diretta che lei fosse stata "presa". ***Ma lei effettivamente era sul volo 815 come hostess: infatti versò un drink a Jack. ****Lei, quindi, potrebbe essere la talpa che ha fatto arrivare l'aereo sull' isola. Il fatto che una persona sia 'un' altra' non significa che non abbia (o abbia avuto in passato) una vita fuori dall' isola. Chi sono gli Altri? Anche loro sono dei sopravvissuti? * Ci sono due modi possibili per teorizzare l'identità degli Altri: *# Loro NON fanno parte della DHARMA e non gliè stata assegnata nessuna ragione o missione nei confronti dei sopravvissuti, oppure *# Loro fanno parte dello stesso "esperimento" dei sopravvissuti e hanno bisogno di loro per completare una parte dell' esperimento. Io suppongo che l'esperimento involva il dividere i "buoni" dai "cattivi". * Altrimenti, gli Altri potrebbero essere i membri della squadra di ricerca che Rousseau crede morti a causa della Malattia (potrebbe essere per questo che Kelvin li ha denominati 'ostili'?). Gli Altri sembrano essere una forza che con collabora, e questo viene insinuato da Kelvin che li chiama "ostili". Se fosse così, forse gli Altri hanno sostenuto infomazioni che riguardavano la DHARMA e i segreti dell' isola prima del volo 815. Potrebbero anche avere un video d' orientamento. * DHARMA è uno studio euristico. Gli Altri potrebbero essere stati portati a compiere le ricerche abbandonate dai ricercatori della DHARMA in modo da completare la loro ricerca. Controllare le decisioni prese sull' isola dai sopravvissuti e dai loro ragionamenti darebbe un' eccellente prospetto di ciò che sarebbe stato studiato dalla DHARMA. Di fatto, i famosi scambi nella botola potrebbero essere usati per ricercare e studiare queste euristiche e questi comportamenti. Gli Altri hanno una connessione con la Hanso Foundation / Dharma Initiative? * Gerald e Karen DeGroot (dai filmati di orientamente) potrebbero far parte degli Altri, o forse sono solo un altro gruppo di persone su o vicino all'isola. * Gli Altri facevano parte del progetto Hanso di 'studio sulla salute mentale'. Perciò, gli Altri sarebbero degli individui disturbati mentalmente che si sono ribellati al progetto e sono diventati un gruppo separato sull' isola. Ciò spiegherebbe la definizione che Kelvin gli affibbia (ostili) perchè loro potrebbero essere diventati ostili nei confronti dei loro ex dottori ecc. * Forse gli Altri sono dei ribelli contro la Hanso Foundation, che cercano di far venire alla luce la frode della Hanso Foundation. Questa ipotesi è stata presa in considerazione perchè in un filmato di Rachel Blake, essa afferma che si sarebbe travestita per nascondere la sua identità. Forse è per questo che gli Altri usano barbe finte e altri travestimenti. Comunque, ci sono varie cose che smentiscono tale teoria. Una sarebbe quellla che gli Altri "apparentemente" hanno sottoposto Walt ad alcuni tests. * Gli Altri sono degli scienziati della DHARMA Initiative/Hanso Foundation che fanno un certo numero di esperimenti per conto di Thomas Mittelwerk. * Gli Altri sono degli scienziati della DHARMA Initiative leali ad Alvar Hanso e non a Mittelwerk; perciò di definiscono come "i buoni". Loro potrebbero essere rimasti sull' isola una volta che Mittelwerk dichiarò "fallita" l' iniziativa per provare a cambiare ancora i fattori di Valenzetti tramite la scienza e non la malattia. * Gli Altri proteggono la porta perchè è il loro campo ad essere la loro stazione particolare. Qual'è la loro missione? Controllo dei danni *Gli Altri furono portati sull' isola da Mittlewerk e dalla Hanso Foundation dopo che le operazioni DHARMA fallirono nel produrre gli effetti desiderati (nessun metodo trovato, Equazione di Valenzetti non modificata). Questo è supportato da varie dichiarazioni da parte di Mittlewerk nel video dello Sri Lanka che indicano che il progetto non abbia ottenuto i risultati sperati. Così, incarica un gruppo di persone in abiti da laboratorio (probabilmente gli Altri) di tenere nascosta la loro storia. Quando vedremo il filmato completo ciò confermerà o meno questa teoria supponendo che vedremo a chi Mittlewerk sta parlando. Esperimento Utopico *Gli Altri sono l' Esperimento di Società Utopica a cui si riferisce il video d' orientamento del Cigno. Per poter raggiungere un' iterdipendenza e fiducia ottimali nella loro comunità credono di aver bisogno di persone pure, innocenti e malleabili, e questo spiegherebbe perchè prendono i bambini, che nella loro visione non sono ancora stati corrotti dalla società. Secondo questa linea di pensiero le "brave persone" che loro scelgono vengono considerate fortunate di far parte della loro comunità. Loro non prendono le persone che considerano cattive, e i personaggi principali hanno un passato oscuro e vengono piegati da una forma o l' altra di senso di colpa con cui lottano. Se questa dovesse essere la spiegazione, le persone che gli Altri hanno rilasciato sono quelli persi e quelli trattenuti sono quelli trovati. *Quello che indica maggiormente che loro si battano per una società utopica è che quando rivelano qualcosa di loro mettono fortemente in chiaro di vedere loro stessi come idealisti. Ad esempio, Ethan dice a Claire che loro sono una "famiglia" e il falso Henry Gale assicura Michael che sono loro ad essere i "bravi ragazzi". Goodwin, l' Altro che parla maggiormente, indica che quando hanno portato via le persone dal loro accampamento non li stavano effettivamente "attaccando", che potrebbe anche implicare il fatto che loro stessero tentando di salvare i sopravvissuti che avevano rapito. Qualcuno potrebbe anche dire che nessuna delle azioni conosciute commesse dagli Altri sono in conflitto con il loro altruismo. Effettivamente, loro hanno ucciso solo una persona - Nathan - che era percepita come cattiva persona. **'Possibili forme di esperimento utopico:' **'Esperimento di Milgram:' Gli Altri fanno parte di un esperimento di Milgram http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanley_Milgram. Un esperimento di Milgram misura la forza di volontà dei suoi partecipanti ad obbedire ad una figura autoritaria che gli ordina di commettere qualcosa che va contro la coscienza personale dei partecipanti. Gli esperimenti di Milgram al giorno d' oggi vengono considerati contrari all' etica. Probabilmente l' esperimento è stato condotto sull' isola per nasconderlo dalla vista della comunità scientifica. **'Virus Selettivo:' Gli Altri sono connessi alla stazione DHARMA Initiative che studia "_______ di società utopica" (elencato nel video di orientamento del Cigno come una delle branche della Initiative). L' avere una società utopica viene tentato tramite lo sviluppo di un virus (la malattia) che uccide selettivamente le persone "cattive". Quello che è piuttosto duro è che le persone vengano uccise, e ciò indicherebbe che l'esperimento sia parecchio radicale o che qualcosa sia andata storta. Per espandere questa ipotesi: l' esperimento potrebbe essere talmente radicale che viene limitato al piccolo spazio dell' isola e quindi non è soggetto a nessuna legge e gli scienziati non sono passibili di arresto. Esperimenti di Genetica / Crescita / Clonazione * Gli Altri sono "cresciuti in fretta", quindi i bambini sono diventati adulti più velocemente che in natura. Questo potrebbe spiegare la distinzione infantile tra le "brave persone" e le "cattive persone" che il flaso Henry Gale sembra fare e corrisponde con la rapida crescita di Walt. * Gli Altri sono responsabili della clonazione e del Programma di Vita Eterna che viene messo in pratica sull' isola, quindi voglio avere il controllo totale sul modo in cui i geni vengono combinati sull' isola. Questo spiegherebbe il perchè abbiano rapito Claire quando era incinta e il perchè le due donne che hanno avuto rapporti sessuali sull' isola siano state uccise; Shannon a causa della improvvisa apparizione di Walt e Ana-Lucia a causa di Michael. questo fosse vero, dovremo aspettarci che pure Sun (che è incinta) muoia. * Hanno catturato Jack, Kate e Sawyer per qualche tipo di programma eugenico. Gli Altri sono i protettori del futuro dell' umanità * Utilizzando l' Equazione di Valenzetti per predirre il momento della fine del mondo, gli Altri stanno studiando varie simulazioni per capire come i cambiamenti nella variabile del modello influiscano sull' esito risultato dalle equazioni. * Il fine ultimo degli Altri è modificare il risultato, possibilmente spostandolo nel futuro, il più lontano possibile. * Il rapimento e l' uso dei sopravvissuti viene usato per influire sull' esito risultato dalle equazioni di Valenzetti. * Loro hanno probabilmente trovato un modo, con quel particolare adattamento alla storia, per influire sulla variabile delle equazioni e modificare il momento nella storia in cui avverà la fine del mondo, secondo ciò che indicano le equazioni. * Questo spiegherebbe perchè sono loro i "buoni", e il perchè loro pensino ancora che ai "buoni" sia consentito rapire ed uccidere le persone, per il bene supreiore. ** Questo è molto simile al modo in cui il "Dottor" Thomas Mittelwerk ha descritto le sue ragioni per provare un vaccino sugli umani quando gli è stato chiesto perchè nel video dello Sri Lanka ha sparato a Rachel Blake. Come vivono / funzionano gli Altri? * Gli Altri potrebbero osservare gli eventi dentro o vicino al Cigno da remoto (attraverso la Perla?), e potrebbero aver contattato Michael attraverso il computer con il preciso intento di catturarlo. * In modo simile gli Altri potrebbero aver determinato che il falso Henry Gale fosse la persona migliore da usare per provare a reclutare Locke, a partire dalle loro osservazioni. Questo spiegherebbe perchè gli Altri sembrano interessati principalmente alle persone che hanno passato del tempo all' interno del Cigno. * Loro hanno procedure differenti per le situazioni differenti che avvengono sull' isola, ad esempio con un grande gruppo di persone che sono estranee tra loro, l'infiltrazione è una opzione. Uno che lavora su un aereo commerciale è più facile da far infiltrare di un navigatore in solitaria (Desmond) o di qualcuno su una piccola nave di scienziati (Danielle). Forse gli Altri hanno infettato il gruppo di Danielle e immunizzato lei; è per questo che lei non è morta (forse l' hanno fatto per prendere Alex con poco sforzo). Da Desmond hanno mandato Kelvin (probabilmente un membro degli Altri) per persuaderlo a schiacciare il tasto (in questo modo l' avrebbero tolto di mezzo facendogli fare il lavoro che loro stessi avrebbero dovuto fare. ** Loro fanno tutto ciò per un senso di paranoia oppure solo perchè Him dice loro di farlo. *Potrebbero portare Jack, Kate, and Sawyer in una stazione nell' oceano nella terza stagione. Poi quando i sopravvissuti li seguiranno prenderanno la barca a vela per provare a portarli indietro. ** Potrebbe essere che gli Altri hanno catturato Jack, Sawyer, and Kate per poter effettuare un test psicologico, ad esempio studiare il triangolo amoroso che esiste tra loro? *Potrebbero avere un collegamento col mondo esterno. Supponendo che la rotta data a Michael dal falso Henry Gale lo porti veramente lontano dall' isola, gli Altri avrebbero un modo per raggiungere le persone fuori dall' isola. ** Forse gli Altri non vivono permanentemente sull' isola, anche se questo non voglia necessariamente dire che essi possano raggiungere il mondo estero. Forse hanno una nave ancorata al largo (Forse dell' esercito USA, da cui hanno preso i coltelli?) * Forse hanno una specie di gerarchia al contrario nella quale le persone con molta autorità, hanno i compiti di bassa priorità (Infiltrazione, Prigionia, Nessuno), mentre le persone alla base del totem fanno vedere di essere dei membri importanti in posizioni di alto potere (Pubbliche Relazioni). Tenendo conto di ciò potrebbe essere che Pickett, oppure Alex, sia Him. **Forse gli Altri non vivono sull' isola. Il falso Henry Gale ha detto a "Loro vengono a casa con noi". Questo potrebbe indicare che vivono da qualche altra parte. Gli Altri sono buoni o cattivi? :Vedi anche: Peccati degli isolani *Gli Altri sono brave persone che provano a salvare la brava gente e i bambini da un pericolo, anche se devono essere spietati per il "bene superiore". *Gli Altri facevano funzionare le stazioni e si sono ribellati una volta scoperto che loro erano tutti parte di un esperimento, e ogni stazione aveva il suo specifico. Si sono ribellati credendo che non sarebbe successo nulla se avessero smesso di eseguire le loro mansioni. E' per questo che pensano di essere i "buoni", che combattono contro la DHARMA / il sistema. Le uniche persone a non essersi ribellate erano gli originari occupanti del Cigno, che credevano che la loro stazione non fosse solo un esperimento. Quando non hanno lasciato il Cigno e non si sono uniti a loro, 'gli Altri' sono diventati ostili e li hanno abbandonati. (Kelvin chiamava 'gli Altri' gli 'Ostili'). *Gli Altri potrebbero essere sotto una specia di controllo mentale da parte della DHARMA Initiative come descritto nel podcast di DJ Dan's del 14 giugno? *La visione degli Altri del bene e del male sembra più relativa alla fede che non ad una visione tradizionale del bene/male, i sopravvissuti rapiti alla fine della seconda stagione sono senza eccezione quelli che hannoa preso le visioni come allucinazioni o pazzia temporanea e non quelli a cui sembrava che stessero ricevando un messaggio da qualche potere superiore, questo spiegherebbe anche il fatto che sul sito letyourcompassguideyou.com la domanda è stata cambiata da "tu sei uno dei buoni?" a "tu credi?" Riguardo la Xenofobia *Gli Altri credono/sanno/gli è stato detto che i sopravvissuti sono stati infettati dalla malattia misteriosa (notare la scritta Quarantena nella stazione del Cigno), e quindi stanno cercando di contenere i sopravvissuti in modo da salvare loro stessi. *I vari progetti di ricerca svolti sull' isola sono in qualche modo in competizione tra loro, e gli Altri stanno cercando di proteggere la inviolabilità/il successo della loro ricerca dai gruppi in competizione tra loro. *Per qualche ragione, gli Altri percepiscono i sopravvissuti come appartenenti ad un gruppo diferente--basandosi sullo stato morale (da cui tutti i commenti sulle "brave persone"), eugenetica (geni o caratteristiche buone/di valore), o qualche altro fattore. |- style="font-size:9px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccccc;" | Azione | Ragioni Negative | Ragioni Positive |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Rapire Alex | Fare esperimenti su di lei; popolare la loro colonia (forse non possono avere figli). | Salvare Alex da sua madre, che ha appena ammazzato il resto della sua squadra; proteggere la bambina dalla malattia per la quale c'era una scorta limitata di vaccini. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Rapire Walt | Come sopra | Salvare Walt da morte sicura in mare o esplorare i suoi poteri speciali per aiutare gli altri umani. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Rapire Claire. | Come sopra; fare il lavaggio del cervello a Claire prima di rimandarla indietro; uno scenario come quello di "Il Bambino di Rosemary". | Vaccinare Aaron dalla malattia. Dare al bambino un ambiente migliore/più sicuro in cui far vivere il bambino, a differenza di quello della spiaggia. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Sparare a Sawyer, incendiare la Zattera. | Non volere che i naufraghi lascino l' isola; disprezzo per la vita umana. | Proteggere loro stessi (Sawyer ha sparato per primo); sapevano che i naufraghi sarebbero sopravvissuti nell' oceano e sarebbero stati portati indietro sull' isola. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Impiccare Charlie e lasciarlo morire. | Uccidere un testimone al rapimento di Claire. | Forse gli Altri non hanno fatto questo; l' ha fatto qualcun altro. Anche Charlie ha perso la memoria, sta fingendo di non ricordare oppure era svenuto durante lo accaduto. Loro potevano sapere che non sarebbe morto, e volevano solo mandare un avvertimento. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Goodwin ha ucciso Nathan | Proteggere se stesso dall' essere scoperto. | Nathan non è una "brava persona". |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Tenere Michael in ostaggio. Forse lo hanno obbligato ad uccidere Ana. | Vendetta per l' uccisione da parte di Ana di due dei loro; liberare "Henry." | Michael ha ucciso Ana di sua spontanea volontà; Ana non è una "brava persona". |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Tenere Jack, Kate, Sawyer in ostaggio. | Volergli fare del male; Volere che il gruppo rimanente non abbia leaders. | Spaventare queste persone; volere una possibilità per convincerli che possono andare d' accordo tutti quanti; volere esplorare le loro visioni; volere integrarli tra gli Altri percheè loro sono "brave persone". |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Ethan ha minacciaro di uccidere uno dei sopravvissuti ogni giorno, ha messo in pratica la sua minaccia su Scott | Voleva Claire, o almeno il suo bambino, ad ogni costo. | Pensavano che l' azione da loro programmata riguardante Claire fosse più importante delle vite dei sopravvissuti? |} Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi Insert formula here